


Sweet Tea Time with Merlin and Arthur

by Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, Merlin invents sweet tea, Short & Sweet, the things we come up with when chatting with others!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK
Summary: Merlin introduces Arthur to sweet tea.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	Sweet Tea Time with Merlin and Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> So, in chat yesterday we were talking about tea. I mentioned sweet tea, that in Texas we generally drink tea sweet and cold. This started a discussion of hot tea and sweet tea. So today this idea popped into my head and i had to write it!
> 
> I did a bit of research on the origins of tea and discovered that in the beginning it was quite bitter, so I have incorporated that, but I do not think hot tea is bitter at all. 
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Merlin is not mine. At all. I write this all for fun and will make no money from it.

“You know I love you, Merlin, and I am up for almost anything you want me to try, but I think this is where I must draw the line,” Arthur said as soon as he swallowed. “What is this?” he added with a grimace as he set down the goblet. The last time he had tasted something similar had been when he was a child. He vaguely recalled that he had liked whatever it had been, but this, well, it was absolutely not to his liking. At all. The unfortunate explosion of richness lingered. And it had been cold. Absolutely revolting. Arthur fervently wished for something to wash away the aftertaste. Preferably, glorious, hot tea.

“It’s called sweet tea, Arthur,” Merlin answered cheerfully, a huge grin on his face. “Like it?”

Arthur harrumphed. “This,” he said, looking at the goblet as if it had insulted him, which, really, it had, “is not tea, Merlin, and no, I do not like it,” he replied petulantly. “I asked for tea. You know, that glorious bitter concoction every child is exposed to as soon as they are weaned? This tripe here, well, I don’t know what you call it, but it most certainly is not tea.” 

Merlin retrieved the goblet and shrugged as he turned and walked towards the door. “Fine, I’ll go make your usual bitter tea, sire.”

Arthur could hear the condescension in Merlin's voice, and had he muttered _bitter tea for a bitter prince_ as he opened the door? It certainly had sounded like it. “What was that, Merlin?” he asked authoritatively.

Merlin turned back towards Arthur and sneered. “Better tea for a better prince, sire,” he said innocently, and the fake grin that followed actually made Arthur laugh, which seemed to further irritate Merlin. “Not that you asked, but since you seem so very curious about this new way to make tea, _sire_ , let me regale you with how I came up with it. I was working on a medicinal recipe for Gaius the other day when I accidentally spilled sweet herbs into the freshly boiled tea. I went to throw it out later that evening, but I decided to try it, just to see what it would taste like, and when I did I found it quite to my liking. In fact, I prefer it.” Merlin followed this pronouncement with a genuine smile. 

Just why he had to go and do that, Arthur wasn’t sure, but what Arthur did know was that Merlin and disarming smiles always equalled an Arthur that could not stay upset with Merlin, no matter how much he wanted to.

Arthur snorted, amused. “Of course you would try something without thinking about the possible ramifications. You are a true child, Merlin. When I was a young boy I also enjoyed the sweeter concoctions, but there comes a time when we must all move on. I have moved on,” he added as he rolled his eyes.

“I asked Gaius to try it and he said it was good. Sweet things are not only for children, Arthur,” Merlin said churlishly. “He thinks this sweet tea could catch on.”

“Oh good gods, please no,” Arthur groused, thinking that the world had gone mad. “Well, what you do in your own time is your business, Merlin, but if you make me this ghastly drink you call sweet tea ever again, I might have to rethink our future, and I really do not want to do that as I have grown quite fond of you,” he added as he walked over to Merlin and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

Merlin licked his lips and sighed happily as Arthur stepped back. “Not to worry, Arthur. You will never again be subjected to my sweet tea. I can promise you that. I would hate to lose you. The same as you, I have grown quite fond of you, and,” Merlin paused for several seconds as he winked at Arthur, “more sweet tea for me.” 

After another huge grin, Merlin left.


End file.
